Ultraman 2017 Reboot
The Ultraman 2017 reboot is a fanfiction remake/reboot of the original 1966 Ultraman series created by Cdrzillafanon. Premise The series is basically a retelling of the original Ultraman series, but with updated storylines, mostly new designs, and other changes here and there. Certain characters will have larger roles, but the series will progress much the same as the original did, albeit modernized. Synopsis While chasing the dangerous Kaiju Bemular, a member of the intergalactic peace keeping organization known as the Space Garrison arrives on the small planet of Earth. While chasing Bemular, he accidentally kills a human named Shin Hayata, who is a member of the Science Patrol. The two merge into one being, and Hayata is given the Beta Capsule which allows him to transform into the gigantic hero. Together, they are now known, as Ultraman... Characters * Shin Hayata. The main character of the series and the host of Ultraman, Hayata is compassionate and brave, and often works his hardest to help those around him. However, Hayata is under the constant pressure of being Earth's main defender, and feels as if the world is in his hands every waking moment. * Akiko Fuji. The only female member of the Science Patrol, Fuji is just as skilled as her male counterparts, and will make sure the others know that. She is usually relegated to communications, but when duty calls, will often aid the other members of the team on the field. * 'Toshio "Cap" Muramatsu. '''The Leader of the Science Patrol, Muramastu is serious-minded and professional, usually focused on the mission and only the mission. * 'Mitsuhiro Ide. 'A scientist and the main weapons designer for the team. Usually cowardly in battle, Ide likes to focus on creating weapons for the team to use. * 'Daisuke Arashi. '''The Science Patrol's resident sharpshooter, and the best marksman on the team. Arashi knows his way around all kinds of weapons, even the insane devices Ide will usually have just finished a minute ago. Ultras * Ultraman (main Ultra of the series) * Zoffy (Episode 39) Kaiju and Seijin # Bemular (Episode 1) # Alien Baltan (Episode 2) # Neronga (Episode 3) # Ragon (Episode 4) # Greenmons (Episode 5) # Guesra (Episode 6) # Antlar (Episode 7) # Red King (Episode 8) # Chandora (Episode 8) # Magular (Episode 8) # Pigmon (Episode 8) # Sunflan (Episode 8) # Gabora (Episode 9) # Jirass (Episode 10) # Gyango (Episode 11) # Mummy Man (Episode 12) # Dodongo (Episode 12) # Pestar (Episode 13) # Gamakujira (Episode 14) # Gavadon (Episode 15) # Alien Baltan ll (Episode 16) # Bullton (Episode 17) # Alien Zarab/Imitation Ultraman (Episode 18) # Aboras (Episode 19) # Banila (Episode 19) # Hydra (Episode 20) # Kemular (Episode 21) # The Underground People (Episode 22) # Telesdon (Episode 22) # Jamila (Episode 23) # Gubila (Episode 24) # Gigass (Episode 25) # Dorako (Episode 25) # Red King ll ( Episode 25) # Gomora (Episode 26) # Dada (Episode 27) # Goldon (Episode 28) # Woo (Episode 29) # Keronia (Episode 30) # Alien Mephilas (Episode 31) # Alien Baltan llI (Episode 31) # Alien Zarab ll (Episode 31) # Kemur Man ll (Episode 31) # Zambolar (Episode 32) # Skydon (Episode 33) # Seabozu (Episode 34) # Zaragas (Episode 35) # Re-Pigmon (Episode 36) # Re-Telesdon (Episode 36) # Re-Dorako (Episode 36) # Geronimon (Episode 36) # Kiyla (Episode 37) # Saigo (Episode 38) # Alien Zetton (Episode 39) # Zetton (Episode 39) Trivia * The series will not actually have traditional episodes, the plot of each episode will be located in the history section of each Kaiju/alien. However the Kaiju and Aliens are marked with their episode placing above so as to show where they would be, and where they all fit chronologically. * This series uses almost all of the Kaiju that appeared in the original Ultraman series execpt for two of them, Sunflan ll and Giant Fuji, who were dropped because they were unnecessary or in Giant Fuji's case, very odd, even for Tokusatsu. Unfortunately, this means I am deprived of putting the "That's a lot of woman" joke as the infobox for Giant Fuji. :(. * This series will be darker than the original Ultraman series, though not by much. * This was an idea I had a while ago, the decision to revive the project was inspired by BigRandomKaiju's series Our Great Hero, Ultraman. * This is the fourth Ultra Series on this wiki, after the aforementioned OGHU, Wolfzilla's series, and Ultraman Atum. Do you like the Ultraman 2017 Reboot? Yes No Kinda Category:Cdrzillafanon's Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Ultraman Category:Series Category:Ultraman 2017 reboot